Just Visiting
by The Helpless Romantic
Summary: A Pokemon fic with a Sci-Fi twist! A spacecraft has struck earth and the "government" is hot on the trail of the E.T, but several civilians are getting involved. What is Deoxys' mission? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Visiting **

**I began to have a sudden interest in Deoxys and the whole "alien invader Pokemon" idea, so I came up with a little story. It will be short but expect a few more chapters after this. MAYHAPS some BlindAurashipping in latter chapters (Deoxys x Uxie for those of you who don't know). As always: **

**Crazy today, the Helpless Romantic **

Professor Juniper looked through the telescope with her mouth hung wide open. The shooting star she'd spotted that night changed its course and was now growing brighter and larger as it approached the stratosphere. "It will burn up soon," she said to herself nervously, "long before it gets close." But the blue fire that engulfed the comet seemed to have no effect. If anything its size seemed to be increasing. Now Juniper could tell it was the size of a football field, if it hit, it would be a disaster. Fear gripped the professor and told her to keep looking. She saw parts of the comet begin to crack and she prayed it would break apart. The parts of the star that cracked off did begin to disincarnate, silver dust flying into the sky and mingling with the blue flame tailing behind. What was left of the comet continued to fall through the sky. It was much smaller, and was shaper as a perfect sphere. "That's not a comet," Juniper said as it hit the ground far, far off, "it's a ship."

"General, you're going to want to see this." A scientist took his gaze away from the radar and spoke to the burly man. In the Space and Planetary Research Agency brilliant minds had sat at computer screens and watched the skies for decades, extending their view to the infinite final frontier. Overseeing the whole operation was General Grieves, who longed to return to the glory days of his youth on the battle field, rather than _playing babysitter for a bunch of nerds. _So when he approached the scientist's radar screen, he expected nothing more than a daily annoyance and more science mumbo-jumbo talk.

"What is it this time?" he asked staying poised in his battle torn uniform, "More solar inter-watch-a-ma-call-it?"

"It's not solar inference sir," the scientist said tapping the screen which shoed only a few pings and circles and mathematical computations that made no sense to Grieves. "Something has…broken through the stratosphere. We're picking up biological signals…and something else." The scientist tapped rapidly on the key board and a satellite image appeared. I t shoed a woods from aerial view a few hundred feet up in the air. The indication left by something was clearly visible, like a scar, still smoking and burning trees.

The aerial view scanned again, and followed the scar through the tree line. It stopped when it showed the end of the line. Still smoking was a small silver sphere. "What in Arceus's name is that?" The General asked bending closer to look at the screen.

"Some kind of…metallic projectile it seems." The scientist said, "I'll zoom in." The scene grew bigger only for a few seconds. Then the screen blinked on and off rapidly, finally it went black and a random storm of green symbols flashed through, too fast for the human eye to follow. Finally that stopped and the radar shoed only static. "We've lost transmission. Something's happened to our feed."

"Did we get a point of impact?" Grieves asked.

"From what geographical imaging we got…I'd say somewhere in the Lostlorn Forest."

"Assemble a team and get them there immediately," the General commanded marching away, "keep it discreet. I don't want anyone outside the Agency to get wind of this till we know what we're dealing with."

"Yes, sir."

"Looks like this job is finally getting interesting." Grieves chuckled as he walked away.

"Ah, forget you, ya crazy broad!" The drunken man screamed as the car dove off, leaving him on the side of the woods' road. After a far too generous consumption of alcohol, the man had hitched a ride with a girl from the party. She, however, refused his booze fueled advances and kicked him out of her car. The man took another swig of his almost empty beer can, and began to wobble down the road, his thumb sticking out.

It was a calm, cool night in the Lostlorn forest. Not completely in the uncharted woods, but far enough from the bright lights of Nimbassa. The Kricketune and Kricketots sang merrily into the night air. Another swig of beer lifted the man's spirit until he found that the can was now empty. He chucked it away and continued his drunken stupor.

He was not very far before he heard the sound. A low, swift mechanical humming, that seemed to zoom right by his head. Immediately the sound of the bug Pokemon's music stopped, leaving the night in ominous silent. He heard the noise again and the man looked out at the road. In the darkness, a single red light was visible, traveling very quickly down the road.

"Hey, over here!" The man called to the lights as it approached, waving his arms. The light got closer, and the mechanical humming came again. "What the hell?" The red light sailed past him at a terrifying speed, and the man felt the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. As he got up, he saw the light was gone, but he heard the drone again.

Scared now, the man ran awkwardly into the woods, hoping to avoid his invisible assailant. He steadied himself on a large tree after running a ways into the woods. The low sound came again. And something long and teal wrapped around the man's ankle. It pulled and sent him crashing to the forest floor.

He screamed and clawed at the dirt and the teal tentacle began to pull him into the shadows. More and more feelers got hold of his leg, and as his body completely disappeared into the darkness his cries of terror mixed into the night with the sound of robotic humming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Visiting**

**Ch. 2 **

Elesa always loved to travel. Nimbassa was definitely her favorite, but there was so much to see in Unova, so many places to go. It was one of the reasons being a famous model _and _a gym leader to boot were not always fun. It meant that during the rare times she was not modeling or battling, she was swarmed by a crowd of adoring fans. So yes being a shining beauty day after day after day was tiring. Finally today she'd had enough. The previous night she was looking in the sky and she had seen a shooting star in the sky. Desperately, Elesa had closed her eyes and wished she could get away from the fame and fortune, and for one day go back to the times when she travelled the world with Pokémon and humans looking for excitement at every turn. Because her eyes were closed, she never saw the "star" crashing into the ground.

And now she was doing it. In a spur of the moment Elesa had left the gym (and her disgruntled agent) behind, donning a pair of large sunglasses and a scarf to wear over her head, she was here now in the Gear Station, just waiting for the next train to whisk her away on an adventure. "Let's see here, Single Line, Multi Line, ooh or I could go to Anville Town." She said gazing up at the train board.

She never noticed the large bald man watching her from across the Station. Casually he walked past the disguised gym leader, once right behind her he wrenched the purse she was carrying out from her grasp and began running across the station toward the platform. "Hey, STOP THIEF!" she screamed watching the bald man get farther and farther away, the people in the station heard her all right, but none made a move to help. "You got to be kidding me." She groaned as she took off running.

Elesa managed to keep the thief in her line of sight, but he was faster than her, and the crowds of people in the station did not help. She followed him all the way to the back of the station, where the crowds of people disappeared and were replaced by discarded pieces of trash. The thief looked back and saw Elesa was catching up; he growled and disappeared into one of the abandoned platforms.

Elesa reached it and paused for a moment. The old tunnel was dark and winding, a cold breeze flowed through, on the ground were old signs saying "no access" "dead end" "employees only". She caught a single glimpse of the man turning the corner into the dark. She sighed. "Well I said I wanted adventure didn't I?" she said as she continued into the dark. "Me and my big mouth."

The tunnel was indeed dark, but her eyes adjusted to it quickly and Elesa was able to navigate. The tracks were covered in the grime and dust of years of abandonment, every step she made echoed. She reached a turn in the tunnel when a scream rang through the dark; it was followed by a low drone that made every bone in her body ache. It stopped as quickly as it came, and the tunnel was quiet once again.

"You are so lucky it's a designer purse." She turned the corner…

…and froze in fear. Not ten away was the thief; he was suspended in the air by a monster that had its tentacle hands wrapped around his throat. It was staring him right in the eyes and a kind of green light seemed to flow from his forehead to the monster's. She could just make out a soft mechanical whirr.

Elesa was unable to control the scream that escaped from her mouth. Immediately the green light disappeared and the monster dropped the man on the floor where he laid limp. It turned its head slowly and looked her dead in the eyes. The loud drone she had heard earlier returned. Before she could react at all the tentacles wrapped around her throat and forced her to look into its black white eyes.

She saw a flash of green, heard a low buzz, and then everything went dark.

The army jeep broke out of the forest cover and into what looked like chaos. The land had been cleared of trees and anything else that blocked the S.P.R.A.'s path of progress. There were already rows and rows of tents set up near the border of the Lostlorn Forest, each housing several well-armed soldiers. The ones marching saluted General Grieves as he got out of the jeep and marched up the cleared fields. He passed several black helicopters that flew low over the site as well as a scar across the earth created by the flying object.

Eventually the General reached the biggest tent on the site that housed the research equipment. It was filled with all manner of computers and technology that Grieves didn't care enough to identify. Men and women in lab coats and glasses swarmed around a raised platform that overlooked an indent in the earth. There, still giving off a kind of steam, was a silver orb the size of a bed.

"Do we have anything yet?" the General asked to no one specific.

"Nothing definite yet sir." One of the lad directors said approaching him with a clipboard. "From the scans we ran we can say that the projectile is both metal and organic at the same time, but neither is like any material ever recorded."

"So it's an unidentified flying object?" he asked.

"If you want to be that basic."

"Does anyone have anything to tell me I don't already know?" the General practically screamed.

"Oh believe me I have a thing or two to tell you." A voice replied annoyed. Everyone turned and saw a woman standing in the entrance to the tent. "Harold Grieves, what kind of heck are you causing now?"

"Juniper. Still a bleeding heart I see?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Professor Juniper replied. She entered the tent with an air of professionalism. "I just thought you might like to know that I've been doing your job for you." She went over to one of the computers and shoved the lab tech aside. "At 11:52 last night I watched what I thought to be a comet crash into the forest. Later, when I ran a temporal scan of the area I found this signal. She turned the screen so it faced the General and the techies that had crowded around. The screen showed a complex system of incomprehensible symbols that flashed by with lightning speed.

"That looks like the same signal we got back at the Agency." The General said.

"I'm not surprised." The professor said. "When I tracked the signal I found that it was moving." She typed again and a map of Unova appeared. A blip appeared where the crash site was, and a red line began forming. "It moved through the forest before dawn and I lost it somewhere near Nimbassa."

"Right," The General rose, "tell the men to assemble two squads; I want one patrolling the area of the woods around Nimbassa and the other to move into the city and track this thing down. Tell them we're dealing with a hostile and that force is encouraged and necessary."

One of the techs nodded and left the tent, the Professor moved toward him. "Grieves you have no idea what you're dealing with here. You can't just march into the city with armed soldiers! You don't even know what to look for!"

"We're looking for anything out of the ordinary." The Genreal said, "And let me be clear to you Professor, that this whole thing is under the jurisdiction of the Space and Planetary Research Agency, and if you try to take matters into your own hands you will find yourself detained for an unspecific amount of time."

Juniper crossed her arms and glared at him. "You are making a mistake here Grieves, and when this thing comes crashing down on you I hope you remember that I warned you." She left with a flourish of her coat.

Grieves laughed, "Women, huh men? Well let's get those men ready and hunt us some aliens."


End file.
